


Things Like These

by candied_galaxies



Category: Gravity Falls, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, LMAO, i dont know i felt like writing a tg au s i did, i guess some pepl could see it as billdip but nah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candied_galaxies/pseuds/candied_galaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things like this...dont happen to peple like me!</p><p>or, in which Dipper is turned into a haf ghoul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work here! I've written fics before though, just never really posted them. Hope you like this little drabble thing!

"If you don't eat soon, you'll only be putting your family in danger." 

Dipper glared at Bill, one eye a haunting red and black. "And who's fault would that be?" he snarked at the demon. "Yours actually, since you refuse to eat." Bill quipped back. Dipper scoffed and crossed his arms, turning away from the demon. "I didn't ask you to make me like this." he grumbled. Bill rolled his eye in irritation. "What was I supposed to do? Let you die? We have a deal kid, and I'm a demon of my word." Dipper sneered at him, the veins from his sole kakugan eye pulsing. "And making me a ghoul was the best way?" "Your rc levels were dangerously low, and even if i fixed up your wounds, you'de be dead. Instead I implanted a kouhaku into you. I already told you this." Bill explained. Dipper stayed quiet. "I just....I don't want to be a monster." he muttered dejectedly after a few tense moments. 

"Things like these, they don't happen to people like me."

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short, ha ha. I might continue it but im not sure. Thanks for reading! I appreciate any and all feedback!


End file.
